


Manifest

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly doesn't mind sharing; and anyway, she has nowhere else to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manifest

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:18 - Weapons Of Class Destruction._

"That was some kiss."

"Lilly?" Veronica turned, heart racing; before her, Lilly sat on the bed, a faint smile playing across her features.

"If I'd have known he was your type, we could have had a lot more fun."

Under the weight of Lilly's gaze, Veronica felt herself flush; as she opened her mouth to stammer out a response, Lilly laughed.

"Relax, Veronica. I'm not here to haunt you for stealing my boyfriend. I'm dead, remember?"

Veronica couldn't help it. "Why are you here?"

Lilly shrugged. "I've got nowhere else to be. Besides" - she pouted a little - "I missed you."


End file.
